Choices of the Heart
by GilmoreGirlsFan
Summary: Lorelai's POV of the days and weeks following the season finale. **CHAPTER 2 ADDED**
1. Default Chapter

"Choices of the Heart"  
  
  
****  
I looked up and saw her down the street walking towards me. We smiled at each other and then started running towards each other. I couldn't wait to tell her my news. As soon as I reached her, I could tell that she had some great news too.   
  
"You first!" we said at the same time.  
  
"Me first!" Rory said. "Dean and I got back together, and I told him that I love him!"   
  
I gasped. "Oh my gosh!" I gave Rory a hug. "That's awesome. I'm so proud of you." I gave her another hug and she said, "What's your news?"  
  
I smiled. "Max asked me to marry him!"  
  
Rory smiled and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing yet!" I laughed excitedly.  
  
She gave me a hug. "Oh my God Mom, that's so great!" We started laughing and jumping up and down in the middle of the street. As soon as we stopped, Rory said, "So are you gonna say yes?"  
  
I smiled and shrugged. "I'm thinking about it."  
  
Rory smiled and gave me a hug. "Wow, Mom, I can't believe it. Wow. So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Well, I want you to tell me exactly what happened today with Dean."  
  
She smiled. "Okay!"  
  
We started walking home as Rory told me what happened at school. She explained about Tristan and how he tricked Paris and her friends into hating her again, but that she doesn't really care because she's back with Dean and is too excited to think about anything else.   
  
"Rory, I haven't seen you this happy in a very long time. I'm so happy for you. 'I love you, you idiot.' That's a quote for the ages." I laughed. She smiled. We had reached our house, but instead of going in we sat on the front porch and continued to talk.   
  
Rory said, "So tell me about your day, tell me exactly what happened!"   
  
I told her about everything that had happened the day before, how Max proposed but it wasn't for the right reasons, and then I told her about the beautiful daisies that covered the Inn's lobby.   
  
"Oh my god! One thousand daisies??" Rory was shocked.   
  
I nodded. "Yeah, the guests weren't too happy about it, so we had to move them out onto the front lawn. But they are so beautiful." I smiled.  
  
Rory smiled and said, "You really love him, don't you?"  
  
I nodded and said, "Yeah."  
  
"So isn't he expecting an answer soon?"  
  
"Well, he told me to think long and hard about it, so I am." We sat for a few more minutes outside under the nighttime sky. When we started getting attacked by mosquitoes, we finally walked in the house.   
  
"Luke still hasn't picked up Bert?" Rory asked, walking by it into the kitchen.   
  
"Well, he came over to get it, but I guess he forgot it. . . ." My voice trailed off. I stood there staring at Bert, remembering the night before when Luke and Max were bantering with each other in the hallway. 'Why did they do that?' I said to myself. 'Well, obviously, Max did it because he was jealous of Luke. . . but why did Luke do it? Was he. . . jealous of Max? Why would Luke be jealous of Max?'  
  
I slid off my purse and hung it up. Then I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Rory came out of her room, now comfortably dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. She smiled at me, and I noticed she had a certain glow about her. I watched her walk to the fridge and pull out the iced tea. She saw me staring and said, "What?"  
  
I smiled. "Nothing. You just look so happy."   
  
Rory smiled back. "I am." She poured herself a glass of iced tea and sat across from me. She looked at me for a second, then asked, "Mom, are you okay? You don't seem so happy anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, before you were really giddy and happy, but now you seem like, I don't know, less happy. Have you been thinking about the proposal?"  
  
I sighed. "A little bit. I'm still really happy and excited, but I don't know if I want to get married."  
  
Rory sat down at the table and said, "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
I shrugged. "Well, here's the thing. I love Max. I do. He's great, and sweet, and smart, and cute, and, also, not something I'm judging him on, but on the plus side, is that he apparently has a high credit card limit because 1000 daisies is not something you pick up at 7-11 on the way home from work."  
  
Rory smiled. "Okay, so he's nice, smart and rich. Got it."  
  
I laughed. "I don't know. I just. . .well, what do you think about him?"  
  
"What do I think? I think he's a great teacher and a nice guy, and I think he makes you very happy, and that's all that matters to me."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you. I just . .well, I have to give this a lot of thought before I decide anything."  
  
Rory nodded. "So, did you eat? Wanna order pizza?"  
  
"Okay. You order it while I go change." I stood up and headed towards the steps.   
-*-  
  
The next day was spent in a daze. I did a lot of thinking. As I explained to Sookie why there were daisies all over the lawn, I thought. And as I explained to her that I haven't decided anything, I thought. As I waited at the bus stop for Rory to get home from school, I thought. And all the thinking led me to one conclusion: too much thinking makes my head hurt.  
  
As Rory stepped off the bus, I greeted her with a hug. "Hey!" she said. "You're out of work early."  
  
"Yeah. I finished up early. I thought we could go to Luke's for a bit."  
  
"Okay, but I have to meet Dean at 4." She said, checking her watch.  
  
I smiled and said, "Ooooh. Okay, well, we'll have to drink out coffee fast."  
  
We walked to Luke's and sat down at a table. A few moments later Luke emerged from the kitchen carrying 2 plates. He delivered them to the table next to us, then came over to our table.   
  
"What can I get you?" he asked, without looking at us.  
  
"Two coffees please." I replied. I waited for a lecture, but he said nothing. I shrugged as he walked away.   
  
Rory said, "He seems more grumpy than usual today."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I got that impression too."  
  
He returned a few seconds later with the coffee. He placed the cups and the check on the table and walked away without saying anything. Rory said, "Wow. He looks really sad."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe this whole Rachel thing has finally hit him. Poor guy." I gave a sympathetic glance towards him before taking a sip of coffee.   
  
Rory nodded. We sat there, drinking and talking for about 20 minutes before Rory stood up to go meet Dean. "So, what time are we leaving tonight? 6:30?"  
  
I stared at her with a questioning look.  
  
Rory smiled. "Tonight's Friday, Mom. Did you forget?"  
  
I slapped my forehead. "Oh shoot! I did forget. Dinner. Right. Yeah, 6:30."  
  
"Okay, I'll be home by then. Bye!" She gave me a kiss goodbye and headed out to meet Dean.  
  
I glanced over to the counter at Luke, who seemed oblivious to the fact that I was patiently awaiting a refill. I stood up and walked over to the counter. He was staring at his order pad, so I placed my empty mug in front of him and cleared my throat. He looked up at me, then looked at the mug, and turned around to get the pot. He poured the coffee, put the pot down and continued staring at his pad. I stared at him, concerned.   
  
"Luke? You wanna talk about something? You don't seem too happy."  
  
He looked up at me. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" I placed my hand on his arm. "I'm here if you wanna talk."  
  
He pulled his arm away. "I said I'm fine." He grabbed his pad and walked into the kitchen. I stood there, a bit surprised, wondering why he seemed so upset. I walked back to my seat and sat down.   
  
Despite the pounding migraine I had developed, I started to think some more about Max. I had called him earlier in the day and told him that I was still thinking about the proposal. I thought he would be upset that I was thinking about it so much, but he didn't seem surprised at all. He encouraged me to take my time and think about if for as long as I needed. I finished up my coffee as I sat and thought.   
-*-  
  
Later that evening, Rory and I pulled up to my parents' house and walked to the front door. Rory reached for the doorbell, but I said, "Wait."  
  
She looked at me and said, "What?"  
  
I sighed. "Well, I thought about a lot it in the car, and I decided that I don't want them to. . . .well, just don't mention the proposal okay?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Sure, okay. . . . Ready now?"  
  
I nodded. Rory rang the doorbell. My mother answered it a few seconds later, and we walked into the living room. While I fixed myself a drink, my mother told us that my dad was in Germany again. I sat down next to Rory, and after listening to my mother and Rory discuss her schoolwork for a few minutes, I said, "So Rory has some big news Mom."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? What kind of big news?"  
  
I looked at Rory and smiled. She smiled back, but then I noticed that she was blushing. I whispered, "Do you want me to tell her?" She nodded.  
  
"So, Mom, Rory and her boyfriend Dean just got back together yesterday."  
  
My mom smiled. "Why, that's wonderful Rory. Congratulations."  
  
Rory smiled shyly. I patted her on the back. I thought this would encourage her to talk about him, but she didn't say anything. My mother, however, didn't let the silence last long. "So Lorelai, what about you. Are you seeing anybody these days?"   
  
I stole a quick glance towards Rory, who was staring right back at me with a sympathetic look. I cleared my throat. "Well, actually, yes, I'm dating someone. It's no big deal. So, um, Rory's boyfriend is 6'2". Can you believe that Mom?"  
  
She ignored my subtle change of topic. "Really? How long have you been seeing him?"  
  
Rory, looking uncomfortable, stood up and walked over to the mantle and looked at the porcelain figures on it. I took a sip of my drink and said, "Well, mom, I've been seeing him off and on for a few months."  
  
My mother's eyes widened. "Really? You've never mentioned him before."   
  
I shrugged. "So?"  
  
"So. . .who is he?"  
  
I sighed. "Uh, mom, I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Well, why not? I would think that. . ."  
  
"Uh, Grandma, is dinner ready yet?" Rory interrupted. I shot her a thankful glance.   
  
"Yeah, I'm starved. Let's go see if dinner's ready yet." I stood up and started towards the dining room. Rory followed my lead.  
  
My mother, not used to being ignored, followed us to the table and continued with the questioning. "Lorelai, why do you constantly try to keep me out of your life? You say that I never try to get to know you, but when I do try, you shut me out. I just want to know about your boyfriend. Is that so terrible?"  
  
Rory and I sat down at the table. My mother stood next to her chair staring at me with a somewhat hurt look. I sighed. "No, mom, that's not terrible. It's nice. I just don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later. Okay?"  
  
She gave a slight smile and sat down. Oh god, I shouldn't have said that. Now she thinks I'm gonna talk about it later. Oh geez. 'Eat fast and leave. Eat fast and leave.' I told myself over and over.  
  
During dinner, the conversation between my mother, Rory and I was rather light and not very exciting; the highlight was the in-depth discussion about the abnormally cool weather we'd been having lately.   
  
After dessert, I forced a yawn. "Man, I'm tired. We'd better get going Rory. I might fall asleep at the wheel."   
  
Rory nodded. "Thanks for dinner Grandma. It was great." She stood up and walked towards the front door. My mother said, "Good night Rory."   
  
I started to get up from my seat, surprised about how easy this getaway was, when my mother said quietly, "So Lorelai, why don't you tell me a little about your boyfriend before you go?"  
  
I shut my eyes briefly and exhaled loudly. I sat back down in my chair. I looked toward the hallway, where Rory was waiting for me. I said, "Rory, my keys are in my purse. Go start the car. I'll be right out."  
  
"Okay." Rory walked away, and a few seconds later I heard the front door open and close. I put my elbows on the table, rested my chin on my hands and stared at my mother. "Okay, mom, don't get used to me saying this, but what would you like to know?"  
  
She smiled. "Well, who is he? Is it the ice man?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, confused.  
  
"The man who brought ice to Rory's birthday party? Is it him?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Luke? No, mom. It's not Luke."  
  
"Oh. Well, what does he do?"  
  
I paused. "Um, well, he's a . . . . teacher."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "A teacher? Hmm. Where did you meet. . ." She stopped mid sentence. "Lorelai, please don't tell me this is the same teacher you kissed at Rory's school."  
  
I shut my eyes and put my hands over my face. God, why does she have to remember every little thing? "Why, yes Mom, actually, it is." I opened my eyes to see her reaction. It wasn't a positive one. She sighed and shook her head. "Lorelai, I just don't . . ." She stopped. "Never mind. It's your life."  
  
Somewhat surprised that she stopped herself, I said, "Yes, mom. It is my life. Now, Rory's waiting for me, so if you'll excuse me." I stood up and walked to the door. She followed me and held it open. "See you next week Mom." "Goodbye Lorelai," she replied. I walked out and she closed the door behind me.   
  
I walked to the jeep and opened the door. Rory was listening to the radio. She lowered the volume, and said, "So, what happened?"  
  
I climbed in and said, "Well, I didn't mention the proposal, but she looked none too happy with the fact that my boyfriend is the same guy I made out with in your school."  
  
Rory said, "Oh." She paused. "Well, I think it's good that it's the same guy. I mean, you've been with the same man for a long time. Well, off and on, but still, with the same guy. It shows commitment."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right. We're committed. Although we were both with other people during the off-time, but still. . .it didn't mean anything."  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"What do you mean you were with other people during the off time?" she asked. "You both dated other people?  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Never mind. It's no big deal. We discussed it already."  
  
"But I don't remember you going out with anybody else. Who did you . . ?" She paused for a few seconds. "Oh, do you mean Dad?" I nodded. "Oh." She sat quietly. I pulled out of the driveway and drove us home.   
  
-*-  
  
The next morning, Rory went over to Dean's house. She was a little nervous about meeting his parents, but I helped her get ready and was able to convince her that they would love her. I sometimes feel bad that her shyness permits her from having a lot of confidence in herself, but luckily she's starting to become more outgoing.   
  
While Rory was over Dean's, I sat on the couch and did some more thinking. So many questions went through my mind: 'Am I ready to make Max a permanent part of our life?' 'How would this affect Rory?' 'How would this affect Max's career?' 'Where would we live?' I thought about these questions, and many others, for hours. Then I finally made a decision. I checked the clock. Wow. It was 3 p.m. already. Rory had been gone for a very long time.   
  
I stood up and walked to the phone to page her. A few minutes later the phone rang. I picked it up. "Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, it's me. I'm at the mall with Dean and his family. Sorry I forgot to call."  
  
"Dean's family?"  
  
"Yeah, they are so nice Mom. I can't wait for you to meet them. I'll be home by 5."  
  
"Okay, see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye!" I hung up the phone. Then I picked it up and dialed a number. A voice on the other end said, "Hello?"  
  
"Max?" I said, "I made a decision."  
-*-  
  
Two weeks later  
  
On Friday afternoon, I pulled open the door to Luke's Diner and went inside, looking around for Rory. I walked over to the table, smiling. I sat down.  
  
"Why so happy?" she asked, with a curious smile.  
  
"Um, no reason." I said, subtly waving my hand in front of myself.  
  
Rory screamed and grabbed my hand, staring at the diamond engagement ring now resting comfortably on my left ring finger. "Oh my God! Mom, it's beautiful! When did you get that?"  
  
I laughed. "Just now. He just gave it to me. Isn't it gorgeous?!"  
  
"Yes! I love it! Wow. I can't believe it. Now it's like you're officially engaged!"   
  
"I know! I just keep staring at it. I almost crashed like 5 times on the way here because I kept trying to stare at it while I was driving. Let me tell you, that's not a smart idea."  
  
Rory laughed. She stared at it for a few more seconds before I finally said, "Okay, can I have my hand back please?" She smiled and let go.   
  
"So, did you have a nice lunch?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was great. First we ate salad and lasagna, and then we had cheesecake for dessert. I'm telling you, I don't think I can eat for the enxt few days."  
  
She smiled. "So when did he give you the ring?"  
  
"Oh my God. It was so sweet. After the cheesecake, I sat on the couch and he put on some music. Then he walked over to me, and instead of sitting down, he got down on one knee, and took the ring out of his pocket, and officially proposed."  
  
Rory gasped. "You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope. It was so great." My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling, but I just couldn't seem to stop.  
  
Rory laughed. "Wow, that's three proposals from the same guy in one month."   
  
I nodded.  
  
Rory smiled. "Wow, Mom, you are totally beaming."   
  
"Ah! I can't help it! I'm too excited. What time is it?"  
  
Rory checked her watch. "It's quarter to 4."  
  
"Okay, well, let's get coffee to go. I have some things to do at home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We stood up and walked over to the counter to order our coffees to go. Luke was at the counter, staring at us as we walked towards him.  
  
"What can I get you?" he asked. "As if I don't know."  
  
"Two coffees to go please." Rory said.   
  
Luke rolled his eyes. He walked to the coffee machine, and returned a few seconds later with 2 cups. I handed him some money and said, "Keep the change." He smiled and said, "Thanks." I smiled and said, "Bye Luke."  
  
Rory and I walked outside and started towards home. Rory said, "I'm glad Luke's feeling better. Remember when he was really grumpy for that whole   
week?"  
  
I took a sip of coffee. "Yeah. How could I forget, it was just last week."  
  
Rory paused. "So do you think he knows about you and Max?"  
  
I shrugged. "Well, since Miss Patty knew two weeks ago, I'm guessing everyone in town knows."  
  
Rory asked, "But he hasn't said anything about it to you?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nope."  
  
"Weird. Maybe he doesn't know."  
  
I shrugged. "He probably does. I just. . .well, I just don't think he likes Max. So, I don't know. . . ." I shrugged. Rory and I walked home.  
  
-*-  
Later that night, we went over to my parents' house for our weekly dinner. Surprisingly, my dad answered the door. "Lorelai, Rory, hello. How are you?"  
  
Rory and I walked into the foyer. "Wow, Dad. We're fine. Where's Mom?"  
  
"Oh, she's on the phone, so she asked me to get the door. Can you believe that? She employs 35 people, but asks me to get the door. Hmph." Rory and I glanced at each other and smiled. He led us into the living room, where he sat on the couch, and Rory and I sat on the couch across from him. A few seconds later, Mom walked into the living room.  
  
"Hello girls." My mom said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"Hi Grandma."  
  
"Well, I think dinner is just about ready. Why don't we go sit at the table?" Mom walked into the dining room, and we all followed her. We sat down and Mom asked, "Do you girls want something to drink?"  
  
"Coke please." Rory said.  
  
"Same." I replied.  
  
Dad asked. "Oh, would you like me to get them too, since you seem to think I am another servant you employ?"   
  
Mom said, "Richard, answering the door is not some great act of servitude of which you should be awarded for doing. If I had known it would be so difficult a task for you to complete, I wouldn't have asked you. Now I know for next time. Excuse me, I will get your drinks." As Rory and I glanced at each other smiling, Mom walked into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with the drinks, followed a few seconds later by the maid with our dinner plates. She served us and we started eating.   
  
A few minutes later, during a lull in the dinner conversation, my mother said, "Lorelai, what's that?"  
  
I finished chewing my food, and said, "What's what?"  
  
"That ring. Is that new?"  
  
I looked slowly down at my hand. Shit. I had meant to take it off. I was so not ready to tell my parents about the engagement yet. I wanted Max to be with me when I told them. "Uh, this? Um, it's just a new ring I got."  
  
"Well, it certainly is gorgeous. Is it a real diamond?"  
  
"Um, yeah it is."  
  
"Goodness. That must have cost a fortune, a diamond that big." My mom picked up her drink and took a sip.  
  
"Well, Mom, actually. . ." I looked at Rory, who was just staring at me. I glanced at my Dad, who was still eating, not paying much attention. I sighed. "Actually Mom, it's an engagement ring. I'm getting married." Almost simultaneously, my parents started choking. My dad on his food, my mom on her drink. They both started coughing and they both picked up their napkins and put them over their mouths.  
  
"Grandma, grandpa, are you okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you." Dad replied. "What did you say Lorelai?"  
  
"Yes, what did you say?" my mom asked.  
  
I looked at Rory, whose encouraging smile made me feel better about the unplanned announcement. I smiled. "Mom, Dad, I'm getting married."  
  
My parents looked at each other, as if asking each other silently, 'Did she say what we think she said?'  
  
"To who?" my mother asked. "The teacher?"  
  
"Yes. To Max." I smiled. "He's a wonderful man. You're both going to love him."  
  
"Yeah, Max is great." Rory added. I gave her an appreciative smile.  
  
My mom, who seemed surprised, yet sincere, said, "Well, I didn't realize you two were that serious." She smiled. "Lorelai, that's wonderful. Congratulations."  
  
"Yes, congratulations. That's terrific news." Dad said. "We should celebrate." Dad stood up and walked away. He returned a few minutes later with a bottle of champagne and some glasses.  
  
While Dad poured champagne for us, I stared at Rory. My mother was asking her about Max, and she looked genuinely happy. And I knew it wasn't only just because she was with Dean. She had told me that she was happy I had said yes to Max, and now I could truly see it in her face. It was then, sitting at the table, staring at my beautiful daughter, that I became one hundred percent certain that I had made the right decision.   
-*-  
  
The next day (Saturday)  
  
Rory and I were sprawled across the couch watching television and eating cookies, when she suddenly picked up the remote and turned it off. She stood up. "I'm bored."  
  
I gasped. "Um, excuse me? Don't you want to see what happens when he tries to catch the crocodile? "  
  
"Mom, come on. Let's go out and do something. We should not spend a beautiful Saturday watching the "Crocodile Hunter" marathon. Let's go outside. Ooh! Let's go jogging."  
  
I stared at Rory with wide eyes. "Oh my God. Have you ever seen me do anything involving physical exertion ever in my life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Case closed. No jogging." I stuffed another cookie in my mouth.   
  
"Well, how about a brisk walk?"  
  
"How about we sit here and eat cookies?"  
  
"Come on. Please. You want to look nice in your wedding dress, don't you? Don't you want to get in shape for the wedding?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, how about the wedding night?"  
  
I gasped. "Rory!"  
  
She laughed. "Sorry. Come on. A slow walk?"  
  
I sighed. "Fine. A slow walk."  
  
"Great! Let's go."  
  
I sluggishly stood up and started to follow her out the door. Then I turned around and grabbed the package of cookies. "You can come too."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Rory and I were sitting in the park under a tree. We were watching people in the park, making up names and occupations for them. I reached into the bag and pulled out the last cookie. I offered it to Rory. "Last one. Want it?" She accepted it, took a bite, and handed it back. "Thank you."  
  
I finished it up, and stood up to go throw the bag away in the nearby trash can. "How about we wash those cookies down with some coffee?"  
  
"Good plan." Rory stood up, and we started walking towards Luke's.  
  
"You know what? Let's say that suddenly, Taylor was promoted to the Decorating King of Stars Hollow, and he had some sort of nervous breakdown and he suddenly decided that the inside of everyone's house in Stars Hollow must be only one color. You can use several different shades of that color, but it still only has to be one color. What would you pick?"  
  
Rory thought for a minute, then said, "Blue."  
  
I gasped. "That's what I was gonna pick!"  
  
She smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, there are so many pretty shades of blue, like baby blue, navy blue, cobalt blue, and. . . . you know, some other blues."  
  
Rory nodded. "Yeah. I agree. Lots of pretty blues."  
  
We reached Luke's Diner, and I started to pull open the door to walk in, but then I stopped. I turned around to face Rory. "I'm gonna go to the counter and talk to Luke, okay? Tell him about the engagement and everything. Would you mind sitting at the table alone for a few minutes?"  
  
"No, I don't mind."  
  
"Great." I pulled open the door. Rory sat down at a table as I headed to the counter and sat on a stool. A few seconds later, Luke came out of the kitchen with some plates and delivered them to some customers at the other end of the counter. Then he walked over to me. "Hey. What's up? You fighting with Rory?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
He glanced towards Rory and said, "Well, you're not sitting with her"  
  
"Oh yeah. No, um, well, you and me haven't really talked in awhile, and I just wanted to talk a bit before I go sit with her. Can you just send her a coffee first?"  
  
He gave me a curious look and said, "Yeah sure." He poured two cups and placed one in front of me, and walked the other one over to Rory. Then he walked back over and said, "So, what's up?"  
  
"Um, well, I just...I don't know if you've heard or not, but Max and I are engaged." I smiled.  
  
He nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, actually, I did hear that. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you. How long have you known?"  
  
"Oh, a week or two. Patty told me."  
  
"Oh, well, you didn't say anything, so I thought maybe you didn't know."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I kept meaning to say something to you, but it kept slipping my mind. Sorry about that. But, really, I'm very happy for you." He looked down at my hand. "Is that the engagement ring?"  
  
I held my hand out to him. "Yes."  
  
He reached out and held my hand as he looked at it. "Very nice. He has good taste." He smiled, and stared into my eyes for a few seconds before letting go of my hand. I stared back into his eyes. They seemed somewhat distant, like they were trying to talk to me. "Luke? What are you thinking about?"  
  
He blinked and looked away. "I'm just thinking what a lucky guy Max is because I know you will make him very happy."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you Luke." I leaned over the counter and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek. He smiled. "You're welcome." I picked up my coffee and walked over to Rory's table. I sat across from her as she asked, "Did everything go all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything's great." I looked over at Luke, who was now taking an order from a man at the counter. He glanced my way and smiled. I smiled back. Then I turned to Rory. "Hey, what time is it?" Rory looked at her watch, and replied, "Almost five."  
  
"Oh, we'd better go if we want to make the movie on time." I gestured to my sweatpants. "I have to go home and change out of this outfit." I took out some money and left it on the table, then Rory and I headed home.  
  
One week later (Saturday)  
  
"Rory! Have you seen my black belt?" I yelled down the steps.  
  
"No! You're wearing a dress, what do you need a belt for?" she yelled back.  
  
"I don't need it, but I just can't find it, and I might need it eventually in the future."  
  
"We'll find it later. Come on, we're late!"  
  
"Coming!" I walked down the stairs. Rory was waiting on the couch. I spun around. "How do I look?"  
  
"You look beautiful Mom. Really beautiful."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks. So do you. I love that dress."  
  
"Thanks. It's yours."  
  
I laughed. "Let's go."  
  
Thirty minutes later we pulled up to Max's apartment. We walked to the door and knocked. Max answered it right away. "Hey. Come on in." I gestured to Rory to go inside, and I walked in behind her. I greeted Max with a kiss but noticed that he wasn't his normal self. I stepped back. "What's wrong?"  
  
He glanced towards Rory, who had wandered over towards the couch. Max had a serious look on his face. "Lorelai, I need to talk to you about something, but not right now."   
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Whoa, what is it Max? You can't leave me hanging all night. Why don't you tell me now."  
  
Max lowered his voice. "Please, not here, not in front of Rory."  
  
"Okay, well, let's go talk on the porch. Rory can hang out for a few minutes. Give her a book, she'll be fine." I glanced over to her, then said to Max, "Wait here."   
  
I walked over to Rory. "So, this is Max's apartment."  
  
She looked over at Max, standing by the font door. "It's really nice."  
  
"Thank you Rory," he replied, smiling. "Make yourself at home."  
  
I walked Rory over to the bookcase and said, "Rory, Max and I need to talk outside for a few minutes. Can you just pick a book or something and hang out in here for a bit?"  
  
She whispered. "Yeah, sure. Is everything all right?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. I'll be right back." I walked over to Max, and he opened the front door, and we walked onto the porch. I sat down on the bench, and patted the seat next to me, but he didn't sit. I stared up at him. He looked upset, so I reached over and grabbed his hand. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"Lorelai, I know that you said that you didn't date Luke, but I have to know, is that the truth?"  
  
"What?" I stood up. "Where is this coming from?"  
  
"I was at the Hartford Mall today, and I saw Luke there and he..."  
  
I interrupted with a laugh. "Max, Luke doesn't go to malls. He hates them. He won't go near them."  
  
"Well, he must have changed his mind about them. But listen. I was at the Hartford Mall, and I ran into Luke, and I said hello to him. He shook my hand and said congratulations and everything, really nice and all. But then he started talking about how lucky I was to find someone like you, and how I better treat you and Rory right, and all this stuff that made me wonder if. . ."  
  
I interrupted again. "Max, Luke is one of my best friends. He's just being protective. Kind of like a big brother." I smiled at the thought of Luke trying to protect us.   
  
"But I don't think that's how he sees it. I think. . . .I think he's in love with you, Lorelai."  
  
I laughed. "Max! Luke is not in love with me. We're just friends." I leaned in and gave Max a kiss. He pulled away and said, "Lorelai, do you love him?"  
  
"Max!" I said, surprised by the question.  
  
"Do you?" he pressed for an answer.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Max, I'm not even going to answer you because you're being crazy. I love you. I'm in love with you, and only you. Stop worrying about Luke."  
  
"But I. ." He started to protest, but I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. He was resistant at first, but he soon relaxed. He wrapped his arms around me and eagerly kissed me back. As we actively explored each other's mouths, I felt his hands sliding down my lower back. Before they could get any lower, I pulled back and said, "Come on. Rory's waiting. Everything all right now?" He smiled and nodded. I gave him another kiss, grabbed his hand and led him in the house.   
  
Rory was on the couch reading a book. She looked up when we walked in and smiled. "Hey. Great book collection Max."  
  
"Thanks Rory." Max walked over to the oven and pulled out a casserole dish. I walked over towards Rory and said, "So, let me show you around." I pointed towards the bathroom, and said, "Well, that's the bathroom." I laughed. "I guess that's all you need to know." Rory stood up and looked around. She pointed towards the other door and said, "What's that?"  
  
"Bedroom." Max and I said at the same time. I looked at him and we smiled flirtingly at each other.  
  
I looked back towards Rory, who gave me a "please don't say anymore" look. I shrugged and said, "Sorry." I walked towards Max and said, "So, need any help?"  
  
"Yes, could you get the salad out of the fridge? It looks like everything's just about done." He carried the casserole dish to the table.   
  
I opened the fridge and took out the salad bowl and brought it to the table. I walked back to the kitchen to find the salad tongs. I found them hanging on the wall and started to walk towards the table. I stopped when I heard Max and Rory talking about some book. Instead, I just watched them interact with each other. 'They seem to get along so well.' I said to myself. 'We're gonna make a great family.' I felt a joyful tear slide down my cheek, which I quickly wiped away, then walked over to the table.  
  
-*-  
  
Two days later (Monday)  
  
It was a Monday evening, just past 7. Rory had gone over to Lane's house to hang out, and I had decided to go see Luke. I avoided the diner yesterday because I wasn't sure what to say to him about the whole Max-at-the-mall thing. I still wasn't sure what to say, but decided to just play it by ear.   
  
I walked into the diner, and sat at a table. Despite it being dinner time, there were only two other people in there. I picked up the menu and stared at it, even though I wasn't hungry. A few minutes later, someone surprised me by clearing their throat. I jumped and looked over. Luke was standing right next to me, smiling. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I put the menu down and looked up at him.  
  
"Oh. That's okay. I didn't see you there."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. So what can I get you?"  
  
"Um, I'll just have coffee."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "You don't want any food? Why were you staring intently at the menu for the past 10 minutes?"  
  
I shrugged. "I was just perusing to see what I should get next time."  
  
Luke smiled. "Like you'd ever order anything besides a burger. I'll be right back."  
  
I watched him walk to the coffeepot, fill up a mug, and bring it back to my table. I looked around and said, "Can you sit with me for a few minutes?"  
  
"Well, I have some things to do at the counter. Why don't you come over there?"  
  
"Okay." I stood up and followed him behind the counter. He walked into the kitchen. I put my coffee down, and I boosted myself up so that I was sitting on the counter, facing the kitchen with my legs dangling over the side. He walked back out of the kitchen carrying a package of napkins. He saw me on the counter, and narrowed his eyes. "I provide stools for the customers to sit on, you know."  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, but I felt like being up high."  
  
Luke started filling up the napkin dispensers. "So, did you want to talk or something?"   
  
"Uh yeah." I heard some movement behind me, so I turned around. The two other customers were leaving. I waited for them to walk out before I said, "Luke, I just wanted to ask you something. Did you happen to run into Max at the mall recently?"   
  
I watched him to see how he reacted. Luke briefly stopped what he was doing, but he didn't look at me. He picked up another napkin dispenser and started to fill it. "Why? What did you hear?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Luke, it's okay. I'm not mad. Max was, but I wasn't it. I'm flattered that you were so concerned about us."  
  
He looked up at me. "Yeah?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
He worked on the napkins a few more seconds before he said, "So Max was mad?"  
  
I laughed. "Yeah. He's just jealous. Get this! He thinks that you and I dated and that you're in love with me."  
  
Luke didn't say anything. He turned his head away and walked into the kitchen. He walked back out with a container of salt and started collecting the salt shakers from around the counter. "Luke did you hear what I said? He thinks you're in love with me." I laughed.   
  
"Yeah I heard." He started pouring the salt into the containers. I stared at him closely. There was no emotion in his face. He appeared uncomfortable and nervous.  
  
Confused, I said "Luke?" He didn't answer. I reached out and put my hand on his hand. He stopped what he was doing, but stared down at the counter. "Luke? Say something."  
  
He was silent for a moment. Then he sighed. "He's right."  
  
My eyes widened and I put a hand over my mouth. "What?"  
  
He still didn't look up. "He's right. I am in love with you. I'm sorry."  
  
I was silent for a moment. "Luke, but . . .?"  
  
"But what Lorelai? I can't help it. I'm sorry. I know that you're getting married, and that my admitting this to you will only cause discomfort between us, but I can't help it. You are an incredible person, and I have loved you for a very long time. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I love you." He still hadn't looked at me. His hands were rested against the counter and he was staring down. After a few seconds of silence, he started to walk away, but I reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Aw Luke. Come here. Don't be sorry." I pulled him towards me so that he was standing right in front of me. I gave him a hug. He leaned his head against my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. As he started to break away, I gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Lorelai, I just. . ." He stopped talking and stared into my eyes. I stared back into his. He started leaning towards me. I put my hands on either side of his face and helped lead his lips towards mine. We kissed, a slow passionate kiss. Luke pulled away. "Lorelai, you're engaged. We can't. ." He stopped talking as I pulled him back to my lips. He eagerly kissed me back, and as our mouths opened and our tongues met each other, I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcefully pulling him towards me. The intense tingling sensation of our bodies being so close made a soft moan escape my throat. As we broke apart from each other, both of us panting to catch our breaths, we smiled at each other. Luke looked past me towards the door, and his smile faded. His eyes widened. Still catching my breath, I slowly turned around and saw Max staring through the window.   
  
"Oh my God! Excuse me Luke." Luke stepped back and I jumped off the counter. Max had started walking towards his car. I ran out the door towards him. "Max! Please wait!" Max was standing next to his car, but he didn't turn around. "Max, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."  
  
He stared at his car. "I know what happened Lorelai. You were just making out with Luke."   
  
I stopped a few feet away from him. "Max, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
  
Max turned around. "Lorelai, how could you possibly explain that as an accident? He accidentally fell towards you and you accidentally wrapped your legs around his waist? Come on. You lied to me Lorelai. You do love him."  
  
Tears welded up in my eyes. "Max, I didn't lie. I just didn't realize that I had feelings for him. They were hidden under my feelings for you. And, you were right. He does love me. He told me. And I guess him telling me that made my feelings for him come out, and we just, sort of, got lost in the moment."  
  
Max shook his head in disbelief. "Lorelai, what does all this mean? Do you still love me? And what kind of relationship can we possibly have if I can't trust you?"  
  
I could barely see Max through my tears. "Max, you can trust me. Please. I love you. I still want to marry you. Please believe me."  
  
Max stared at me for a few seconds. "Lorelai, I love you. And I still want you to be my wife. But if we stay engaged and get married. . ." He stopped talking.   
  
I stared at him. "What? If we get married, what?"  
  
He walked towards me. "If we stay together, I don't want you hanging around Luke anymore. Or that diner."  
  
I gasped. My eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"That's right. I don't want you hanging around Luke anymore."  
  
"That's how much you believe me and trust me? You forbid me to see a friend? You can't control me like that Max."  
  
Max walked over to me and put his hands on the side of my shoulders. "Lorelai," he said calmly. "Please, for one second, look at it from my perspective. Here, let me explain it to you. You are my fiancee, we are getting married in a year. I drive to your home to visit you one evening, but you're not home. So I drive to the diner that you usually hang out in, and I find you making out with one of your friends, quite explicitly, I might add, on the counter. And also, might I add, not just any friend. A friend whom I've asked you several times if you had feelings for, which you denied each time. And you expect me to just trust you again instantaneously?"  
  
I covered my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed. He pulled me towards him and hugged me. He started rubbing my back trying to make me feel better, which made the situation seem off. I mean, he was the one who should be upset. I was the one who hurt him. Why was I crying? He hugged me for a few more minutes before I finally stepped back. I wiped my eyes and stared at him. I could sense the hurt in his eyes, and I felt horrible for what I did to him.   
  
"You okay?" he asked.   
  
I nodded. "Max, I'm. . .I just need a little time to think about everything, okay?"  
  
I saw Max's eyes quickly glance towards the diner, but then he nodded. "Okay Lorelai. Let me drive you home." He walked me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I got into his mustang and he shut the door. He walked around to his side, got in and drove to my house. He opened the car door for me and walked me to the porch.   
  
"Do you want come in?" I asked.   
  
"No, I think you need to be alone right now. Just take some time to yourself. Think about things."  
  
I nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Bye Lorelai." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Max."  
  
I was able to watch him walk to his mustang and drive away before the tears started falling again. I walked into the house and started to head towards the stairs when I noticed the blinking light on the answering machine. 'Probably my mother again.' I sighed and pushed the play button. The sound of Luke's voice made me relive the past 20 minutes all over again.   
  
"Lorelai, it's me. I know you're not home yet because I just watched you get in the car with Max, but I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. And I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I said, and everything that happened." There was a brief pause. "And I just. . . never mind, that's it. Bye."  
  
I stared at the answering machine for a minute, as if I expected Luke to actually be inside of it. I was tempted to pick up the phone and call him back, but I didn't. Instead I walked upstairs and collapsed on the bed in a fit of tears and confusion.   
-*-  
The next morning, Tuesday, I woke up, still in my regular clothes with my shoes still on. I stared at the ceiling, hoping that everything was just a dream, and that I was still happily engaged and there were no complications in my life. I was wrong. I reluctantly got up to get ready for work. Thirty minutes later, I walked downstairs and found Rory on the couch, still in her pajamas.  
  
Rory stood up when she saw me and walked over to me. "Mom? Are you okay? I got home last night around 8 and you were already asleep. In your clothes. Plus, there was a strange message from Luke on the machine. . . Is everything okay?" As tears welded up in my eyes, I put my hands over my face to hide them. Rory hugged me. "Mom, what happened?" She led me to the couch and I rested my head on her shoulder.   
  
"I screwed up Rory. I screwed up big time." As I explained to her what happened, I realized what an incredible daughter I had. She didn't make any judgmental remarks, she didn't criticize my actions, and she didn't take sides. What she did say was, "Mom, whatever you decide to do, I'll support your decision. Just do what you know in your heart is right." I nodded and sat up to give her a kiss. Then I stood up and walked into the kitchen, glancing towards the hallway table, where I paused momentarily as I noticed that, still, Luke had not picked up Bert.  
  
That Evening (Tuesday)  
  
Lounging on the couch watching TV, Rory and I were waiting for the pizza we had ordered. When the doorbell rang, I stood up to answer it, grabbing my purse on the way. I pulled open the door, and was more than surprised when I saw Luke standing there. "Luke!"  
  
"Hey." he replied.  
  
"Luke, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You didn't come to the diner today. And, uh, you didn't call me back last night. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. . . Is it?"  
  
I shrugged and said, "I don't know. Do you want to come in?"  
  
He nodded and stepped inside. He followed me to the living room. Rory looked up and said, "Oh, hey Luke." Luke replied, "Hi Rory."  
  
"Uh, Rory, could you leave me and Luke alone for a few minutes?" I asked her. Rory turned off the TV and said "Sure." I smiled and said, "Thanks." She walked towards her room, and I heard her bedroom door close. I sat down on the couch, and Luke sat next to me. We were silent for a few seconds, and I wondered if he felt as uncomfortable as I did. "So . ." I started.  
  
"So, what happened last night? With Max, I mean."   
  
I sighed. "Well, Luke, he wasn't too thrilled with his fiancee kissing another guy. I've never been engaged before, but I'm pretty sure that's on the "Don't Do" list."  
  
Luke nodded. "I'm so sorry. I should have never confronted Max in that mall. It's all my fault."  
  
"Oh Luke. It is not. I'm the one who kissed you." I paused. "Luke, what were you doing at the mall anyway?" I smiled.  
  
Luke smiled shyly. "I know, I know, I said I hate them. And I do. But sometimes I need stuff that can only be found at the mall. So sue me. Anyway, that's not important. "  
  
"Right. Sorry. Anyway, I just. . . well, he didn't call off the engagement, which is what I thought he was going to do, but he did sort of give me an ultimatum . . ." I paused, wondering if I should tell Luke about it.  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows. "Really? What?"  
  
I paused. "Well, he said that . . " I was interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh hold on Luke." I yelled "Rory! Pizza's here. Can you get it please?"  
  
I watched as Rory walked out of her room. I turned back to Luke. "He said that he doesn't want me. . . ."  
  
I heard Rory's voice in the hallway. "Oh. Max, hi." I raised my eyebrows and said, "Shoot. How can one man have such incredibly bad timing?" I stood up as Rory entered the living room with Max behind her. She gave me a sympathetic glance, and then went back towards her bedroom. I watched Max's expression change from a smile to an angry glare towards Luke. He started to say something, but I interrupted.   
  
"Max, Luke just came over to apologize. There's nothing going on. He was just leaving, right Luke?" I turned around and gave him and 'please help me out and leave' look.   
  
"Uh, yeah. I was just going. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and started walking to the front door.  
  
Max laughed and said, "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Max, please." I said, hoping he would not pick a fight with Luke.  
  
Luke stopped near Max and said, "Excuse me?"  
  
Max stared at Luke. "I said, I don't think you'll be seeing her tomorrow. Or ever, for that matter."  
  
"What?" Luke glanced from Max over to me.  
  
I exhaled loudly. "Max, stop please. Luke, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye."  
  
Luke glared at Max for a second before finally walking past him and out the front door. As soon as the front door closed, Max said, "Lorelai, I'm very confused right now, and I need you to explain something to me in simple terms: what is it that you want to do? Who do you want?"  
  
I shrugged and sat down on the couch. Max walked over and sat down next to me. He put an arm around me. "Lorelai, it seems like you're having a lot of trouble deciding. I think that if it's this hard for you, then maybe you're just not ready to commit to one person."  
  
I looked at him. "Max, that's not true. It's a big decision. Do you know what you're asking me to give up? Luke is my friend. I've seen him almost everyday for the past 7 years. And now, all of a sudden, you want me to stop hanging out with him. Come on." I paused. "Now, I know what I did was stupid and I know that I hurt you. And I'm very sorry for that. But I just don't think asking me to give up a friend is going to solve this."   
  
"Lorelai, I'm not asking you to give up 'a friend.' I'm asking you to stay away from the person who's tearing us apart. And if you aren't willing to do that to save our relationship, then maybe there isn't one to save."  
  
I sat for a moment in silence. Then I nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled. "Good then. I'm glad you finally made a decision."  
  
"No, Max. I mean you're right, maybe this relationship isn't worth saving."  
  
Max's smile faded. "Lorelai, how can you say that?"  
  
"Max, I love you. But you're asking me to give up someone who is a major part of my life just so you can feel better. And if you can't trust me enough to feel comfortable about me hanging around with Luke, I don't think we have a very good relationship to build a marriage on."  
  
Max paused for a minute, then he sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. You don't have to stop hanging around Luke. I was just jealous and upset. And if you say it won't happen again, then I do trust you."  
  
I smiled. "You do? Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry." He leaned over and kissed me and then wrapped his arms around me. He pulled back and stared at me. "Something wrong?"   
  
I said, "Well, Max, to be honest, I still have a lot of thinking to do."  
  
He nodded. "Lorelai, I don't want to rush you into anything, so just take your time. I just came by tonight to see if you were all right because you were really upset yesterday. And I know that you have some things to sort out, so, please, just give me a call when you know what you want."  
  
I nodded. "Thank you." He gave me a kiss goodbye and stood up to leave. I watched him walk away, and heard the front door shut before I called, "Rory! You can come out now!"   
  
Rory came out of her room and walked over to me. "Everything all right Mom? Did you resolve anything?"  
  
"Not yet hon. Soon though. All this will work out soon." A few seconds later the doorbell rang. I stood up. "Oh my God, that better be the pizza and not another member of the Lorelai fan club." Rory laughed. "I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if that's your dad asking me to marry him again. Let's just see how much more complicated my life can get."   
  
Rory laughed and we walked to the front door together. Joe, the regular delivery guy was standing there. He handed us the pizza, smiled, and walked away. I laughed. "I guess it's free when it's 45 minutes late." I shut the door and we walked to the kitchen.  
  
The next day (Wednesday)  
  
The next day after work, I stopped at the diner to talk to Luke. He was busy with a lot of customers, but when he saw me come in, he immediately walked over to me. "Hey, how are you? Is everything all right?"   
  
"Yeah, everything's great." I smiled as I glanced around. "Busy tonight."  
  
"Yeah, real busy. But hold on a sec." Luke walked into the kitchen and came back with a few plates. He delivered them to two different tables, placed a check down on another table, then walked back into the kitchen. He came back out with a waiter, then walked over to me. "I asked Caesar to keep an eye on the place. Let's go talk." He opened the door, and I followed him out onto the sidewalk. We walked toward the bench at the bus stop. We both sat down. "So what happened?" he asked.  
  
I exhaled loudly. "Well, let me start from where I left off. So remember that ultimatum I mentioned?" He nodded. "Okay, well, Max said that if I wanted to stay with him, I needed to stop hanging out with you."   
  
Luke eyes narrowed. "What?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, he really said that. Can you believe that? So then, last night, I told him that I couldn't do that because our friendship is just too important to me." Luke smiled. "So at first he was resistant and kept pushing for me to stay away from you, but finally I convinced him that he needed to trust me if he wanted this marriage to work."  
  
Luke nodded. "Good point. So he dropped the ultimatum?" I nodded. "So you guys are still together?" I shrugged. Luke smiled and mimicked me by shrugging back. "What does that mean?"  
  
I smiled shyly. "Well, Luke, I don't know if you can tell by looking at me, but I didn't sleep one wink last night..." I paused a second before I finished. "...because I was up thinking about you."   
  
He smiled. "Me?"  
  
I smiled. "Yeah. And I think that, if it's okay with you, I'd like to break off my engagement with Max so that we can be together. Me and you."  
  
Luke laughed. "If it's okay with me?"  
  
I laughed. "Yeah. Well, I mean, I'm going to break it off anyway because I don't want to be with him anymore. My feelings for you are greater than my feelings for him. I mean, Luke, when you told me that you loved me, it just made me realize all of my feelings for you that I'd been keeping inside, and. . . I think I love you too."  
  
He smiled. "You think you love me?"  
  
I laughed. "I know I love you."   
  
Luke smiled. He stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the bench into a hug. A few seconds later, I pulled back. "Hey Luke, remember our first kiss?"  
  
"Yeah...?" He looked at me questioningly.   
  
"Well, it was pretty amazing, wasn't it?"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah..."  
  
I smiled. "Do you think we can top it?"  
  
Luke laughed. "Yeah." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against mine. Everything went silent as though time stood still. I loved everything about that moment, from the feel of his stubble against my cheek to the feeling of his heart beating against my chest. But most of all I loved the protective feeling of his arms wrapped around me, as I finally realized that he was my destiny.  
  
END  
Feedback please!   



	2. Choices of the Heart--Part 2

"Choices of the Heart"-Part 2  
******  
  
Luke and I broke away from each other, ending the most magical kiss of my life. As we stood there at the bus stop smiling at each other, he reached for my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "So, what are you doing now?" he asked me.  
  
I glanced down at the ring on my left hand and said, "Well, I guess I have to go talk to Max."  
  
"Are you going to call him?" Luke asked.  
  
"No. This is pretty major. I respect him too much to do something like that to him over the phone."  
  
Luke nodded in agreement. "You're right. That's definitely a face to face conversation. Well, call me when you get home?"  
  
I smiled. "Okay."   
  
Luke leaned in and gave me a kiss goodbye. "Bye." he said.   
  
"Bye." I smiled as I watched him walk back to the diner, then I headed home to change before going over Max's.  
-*-  
  
I walked into the house, tossed my keys on the hall table and called, "Rory. I'm home!"  
  
"In here Mom!" I heard from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and found Rory and Dean sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, books and notebooks spread in front of them. "Hey Mom. Dean's here."  
  
"I see that Captain Obvious. Hi Dean." I walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey Lorelai," he replied.  
  
I glanced at all the books on the table. "So, what is this? Are you guys doing homework? Rory, you're done school. Please don't tell me you're already doing next year's homework."  
  
She smiled. "No, Dean still has a week of exams left. I'm helping him study."  
  
"Well that's nice of you. Did you guys eat?" I asked.  
  
"Not yet," Rory said. "You want to order something?"  
  
"Well, I'll leave you guys money so you can order something. I have to go to Max's." I walked into the living room, leaving them at the table. Rory followed me, and said, "Wait. What's going on? Did you make a decision?"  
  
I nodded. "I finally realized that my feelings for Luke are too strong. I'm breaking off the engagement with Max."  
  
A slow smile crept across Rory's face and her eyes widened. "Luke? Really?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I already talked to Luke about it."  
  
Rory gave me a hug. "I'm glad you followed your heart."  
  
"Thank you. I'm really happy about this decision. I know I'm making the right choice. But I'm not looking forward to breaking the news to Max. He's going to be heartbroken. And that's just going to make me feel horrible." I sighed.   
  
Rory frowned. "Aw, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes. Never fall in love with someone, get engaged, then realize you're in love with someone else."  
  
Rory smiled. "I won't. I promise."  
  
I smiled. "Good. Oh, here." I took some money out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Order something."  
  
"Okay, thanks." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back into the kitchen. I walked upstairs to change.  
  
-*-  
  
Forty-five minutes later, I was standing on Max's front porch, trying to bring myself to ring the doorbell. I took a few deep breaths and slowly depressed the button. A few seconds later, Max answered the door. The initial look on his face showed surprise to see me, but he immediately broke into a smile. He greeted me with a warm hug. "Lorelai, hi. Come on in." I smiled and walked inside. He closed the door behind me.   
  
"Come on, let's sit down." He led me over to the couch. "Can I get you something? A drink? Coffee?"  
  
I shook my head. "Oh, no thank you. I'm fine."  
  
He smiled. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
I took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Well, Max, I've done a lot of thinking. A lot. Really. I cannot even explain the amount of thinking I've been doing. I've done more thinking this past week than in my entire life combined. Like everyday, I would just sit and think and think and think and. . "  
  
"Lorelai." He interrupted, smiling. "I got it. You did a lot of thinking."  
  
"Yes. And, well, Max, I love you. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes . . ?" He said, prompting me to continue.  
  
"Good. Well, the thing is, I do love you, but after all of the thinking that I did, I finally realized that I . . .I love Luke more." I paused as I watched a wave of hurt come over his face.   
  
He looked away. "Oh. . .Well. . Wow. . I guess if that's your decision. . "  
  
I reached out and held his hand. "Max, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
He turned back towards me. "Well Lorelai, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset and disappointed. I'm just. . . wow. I'm a little taken aback. This was not the answer I expected. I. . . I thought you loved Luke only as a friend."  
  
I nodded. "I know. I thought so too. But when I did a little soul searching, I realized that was just what I was telling myself. Deep down though, I want him as more than a friend. Please, Max, please don't think I lied to you on purpose. I'm just realizing all this myself. I absolutely didn't mean for all this to happen."  
  
He nodded. "I know. I understand. You had a change of heart." He sighed. "Well Lorelai, I do love you, and I want whatever will make you happy, and so I wish you and Luke lots of happiness." He forced a smile, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes.   
  
"Thank you Max." I leaned over and hugged him. As I pulled back, I said, "Oh, here. This is yours." I slipped the engagement ring off my finger and held it out towards him.  
  
He shook his head. "No, Lorelai. That was a gift for you. You keep it."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. Surprised, I asked, "Max, are you sure?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, something to remember me by."  
  
"Oh Max, I could never forget you. Ever." I leaned in and gave him another hug. "And hey, we don't have to stop hanging out. We can still be friends, right?"  
  
He smiled. "I would like that."  
  
"Good. Me too." I smiled. "Okay, well I should get going."  
  
"Oh, okay." He stood up and walked me to the door. "So, keep in touch."  
  
I smiled. "I will. I promise. Goodbye Max."   
  
"Goodbye Lorelai."  
  
I gave him another hug, then slowly turned around and walked out. As I heard the door shut behind me, I felt tears start to fill my eyes. I took several deep breaths as I walked to the car. That was definitely one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life, and the look of hurt on Max's face is one that I would never forget. I felt like such a horrible person, and I hoped that, one day, he would find it in his heart forgive me.  
-*-  
  
Thursday  
The next morning, Rory and I walked out of the house to get some coffee at Luke's. As we stepped off the front porch and walked towards the car, Babette came walking towards us carrying Apricot.   
  
"Lorelai, Rory, morning sugahs!" Babette called.  
  
"Hi Babette." I replied, leaning against the Jeep.  
  
"Morning Babette. Morning Apricot." Rory smiled as she ran her hand down Apricot's back.   
  
Babette stared at me and smiled. I folded my arms across my chest and smiled back. "Yes Babette?"   
  
Babette smiled. "Rumor has it you were seen smooching Luke yesterday at the bus stop."  
  
I smiled and glanced at Rory, who laughed and said. "I knew it wouldn't be long before everyone knew."  
  
Babette smiled. "So it's true?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. It's true."  
  
She smiled. "Well, sugah, Morey and I are so happy for you. We knew you too would get together eventually."  
  
"Thank you Babette. We better get going." I opened the car door and got in.  
  
"Bye Babette." Rory said as she walked around to the passenger side.  
  
"Bye girls. Have a nice day." Babette turned around and walked towards her house. "Morey!" she yelled. "It's true!" I smiled as I pulled my door shut. Rory closed her door and I drove us to Luke's. We parked right in front of the dance studio. We got out of the car and started walking towards the diner when Miss Patty stopped us.   
  
"Morning ladies." She called. We turned around and walked towards her.  
  
"Hi Patty." I said.   
  
"Hi Miss Patty." Rory said.  
  
"Rory, aren't you finished school dear?" Patty asked. "You're up early this morning."  
  
"Oh, yes." Rory replied. "I'm finished school, but I'm working at the Inn with mom today. I do that a few times a week."  
  
Miss Patty smiled. "Oh, well isn't that nice?" She turned towards me and smiled. "Hello Lorelai. You're looking lovely this morning. There's a certain glow about you."  
  
I nodded. "That's because the water in our house is contaminated with radioactive materials, so I always glow for a while after I take a shower. It's very helpful when I go out in the dark."  
  
"Mm hmm," Miss Patty said as she kept smiling.   
  
I glanced at Rory who was smiling. I sighed. "What did you hear?"  
  
Patty smiled. "Oh dear. I heard nothing. But I did see something with my own eyes," she said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Which was?" I prompted her, as if I didn't know what she was about to say.  
  
She lowered her voice. "Well, I saw a certain diner man and a certain inn manager doing a little hooking up on a certain bus stop."  
  
Rory laughed. I gasped. "A little hooking up? Patty, please. It was just a kiss."  
  
"Well, what happened with your engagement dear? To Max? Was that his name?"  
  
I nodded. "Well, Patty," I said seriously. "After a lot of thinking, I decided that there really wasn't enough room in our house for me, Rory, Max, and Max's hair. It was too darn big. So I decided to go with Luke, because, you know he wears the hat all the time, so it keeps the hair from protruding from his head like massive wings."  
  
Miss Patty laughed. Rory gasped. "Mom! Oh my God!"  
  
I laughed. "What? It's true. The man had major hair issues."  
  
Rory shook her head, smiling. "Still, that's mean! It wasn't that bad. And he did cut it recently so it wasn't that wide."  
  
I nodded. "I know. I know. Let's go eat breakfast."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. You're kidding right? What really. . " Miss Patty started.  
  
"Bye Patty." I interrupted. I grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her towards the diner. "My God. I didn't think Luke and I was that big a deal."  
  
We walked into the diner. Several customers glanced towards us, then started whispering. I sighed as I led Rory to an empty table. I looked around for Luke, ignoring the townsfolk who kept smiling at me. I didn't see Luke anywhere, but unfortunately I saw Taylor walking towards me. I looked at Rory, who opened up a menu and held it in front of her face.   
  
"Lorelai, good morning." Taylor said.  
  
I looked up at him. "Hi Taylor. Yes, it's true."  
  
He smiled. "I knew it. Thank you." He started to walk away, but then he turned back. "Lorelai, you know, you might be able to convince Luke to add a couple flower pots around here, maybe some holiday decorations, some colorful posters, maybe some. ."   
  
I held up my hand. "I got it Taylor. I'll work on it."  
  
He smiled. "Great. Thanks." He walked back to his table. I looked towards Rory, who was still behind the menu. I reached over and grabbed it out of her hands, and found her giggling to herself.   
  
"Something funny?" I asked her, smiling. She shook her head, still giggling. "You better stop that. Or I'm telling everybody that you used to watch ALF."  
  
She gasped. "Mom, you wouldn't!"  
  
I smiled. "I would."  
  
She put on a serious face. "No more giggling."  
  
"Thank you." I glanced around again, wondering where Luke was. He was probably in the back helping the cooks since the breakfast rush is always so busy. I sighed, staring at the kitchen walkway, as if telepathically sending him signals to come out of the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly he walked through the kitchen doorway carrying several plates. He delivered them to three men at the counter, then walked back to the coffee maker. He grabbed the pot, then busily walked from table to table refilling mugs. As he neared our table, I suddenly started to feel tingly inside like a schoolgirl with a big crush. While he was filling the mug of a woman at the table next to us, he finally looked over at me. He smiled and gave me a wink. As the tingly feeling increased, I smiled and gave a little wave. He finished at that table, then walked over to us.  
  
"Hey guys," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hey," I said, suddenly feeling shy.  
  
"Hey Luke." Rory said. "Two coffees please."  
  
"You got it. I'll be right back." He walked back to the counter. I sighed.  
  
"Mom," Rory said. "You are so cute!"  
  
I looked at her. "What?"  
  
She smiled. "You are just staring at him like you're 10 years old and he's 'New Kids on the Block.' "  
  
I frowned. "Ugh. Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
She laughed. "I'm not kidding. And it's adorable. Oh, shhh! Here he comes."   
  
Luke walked back with two mugs and placed them in front of us. "Here you go."  
  
I stared up at him and smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled. "So, have you been . ."  
  
"Getting stalked by the townspeople? Yes."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, me too. I'm sure they'll stop soon."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "What?"  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I guess we'll get used to it. Well, I better get back to work." He reached over and gently touched my cheek with the back of his hand. I practically melted as he said, "See you later?"  
  
I nodded. "Sure. Bye."  
  
He smiled at me. "Great. Bye." He looked at Rory. "Bye Rory."   
  
"Bye Luke," she replied. Luke walked back towards the counter and disappeared through the kitchen doorway. I sighed, then glanced at Rory, who was staring at me while sipping her coffee. She pulled her cup away from her mouth and said, "Ten years old." I smiled and sipped my coffee.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Rory and I pulled up to the Inn. We walked in the front door and right to the front desk. I grabbed a stack of folders and handed them to Rory. "Okay, hon, can you work on the filing for awhile? Things are stacking up in here."  
  
"Sure." Rory took the pile of folders and walked into my office to sort the files.  
  
I started going through the stack of most recent mail when Michel walked over to me and started watching me. I turned to him and said, "Yes Michel?  
  
He smirked, and in his usual smug tone, said, "Not that I care in the very least, but is it true that you have dumped the pitiful daisy man for the pitiful coffee man who cannot afford a razor?"  
  
"How could you possibly know about that?" I asked.  
  
In his regular slow, monotone voice, he replied, "I did not want to know this information, but when I was in the kitchen, there were several people discussing this. These people do not have interesting lives of their own so they like to gossip about others."  
  
I shook my head in disbelief as I walked towards the kitchen. "Are there no other important issues to discuss in the whole world?" I said aloud to myself.  
  
I pushed open the kitchen door. Sookie was in the corner surrounded by three waiters. When she saw me walk in, she said something and they all quickly dispersed.   
  
"Lorelai! Hi!" Sookie walked over to me excitedly. "What's up? Anything new with you? How's life?"  
  
I stared at her questioningly. "Sookie, please tell me you're not the one who's in here discussing me and Luke."  
  
She squealed and giggled. "You and Luke? There's a 'you and Luke'? Really?"  
  
Her giddiness made me smile. "Yes, there is a 'me and Luke.' Why is everyone so fascinated about it?"  
  
"Lorelai, come on. We've been waiting years for you two to get together. Everyone has seen the attraction there. We're just excited that you've finally realized it."   
  
Once again, I had to shake my head in disbelief as I said, "This whole town is just filled with gossips. What is wrong with these people?" I walked over to the coffee shop and poured myself a cup.  
  
Sookie followed me. "So, now seriously, honey, what happened with Max? I heard you didn't like his hair."  
  
I laughed. "Oh my God, I can't believe you heard that already! Word travels faster than the speed of light around here." I sighed. "No, it wasn't his hair. I love Max. I really do. But I love Luke more. That's it. Nothing else. Spread the word."  
  
Sookie smiled. "You guys make such a cute couple. I've thought so for years."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks. Bye Sookie."   
  
Sookie giggled and said, "Bye!" I walked into the lobby, smiling to myself. "People around here are crazy." I walked into my office to help Rory with the filing.  
  
Friday  
  
The next day, Rory and I stopped at Luke's for coffee on the way to the weekly Friday dinner. Rory waited in the car while I went in. I walked up to the counter, where Luke was wiping it down with a sponge. He looked up at me and smiled. He put the sponge down and said, "Hey. Hold on a sec." He walked to the sink and washed his hands. Then he walked back over to me. "What's up? Aren't you going. . ?  
  
I interrupted. "To hell, otherwise known as my parents house? Yes. It should be a blast. We just stopped for coffees to go."  
  
"Right. Okay, hold on." He filled up two paper cups, secured the lids, and placed them on the counter. I handed him some money and said, "Keep the change."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks." He reached down and took my hand in his and gently stroked the top of my hand with his thumb. "Call you later?"  
  
I smiled. "Yeah, we should be home by 9."  
  
He smiled. "Okay, great. Talk to you at 9."   
  
"Sounds good." I reached out, grabbed his collar, and slowly pulled him towards me. I leaned forward across the counter and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye."  
  
I stepped back and saw him smiling. "Bye," he said. I smiled, grabbed the two cups, and walked out to the car.  
-*-  
  
Forty minutes later, we pulled up to my parents' house. I reluctantly got out of the car and Rory and I walked to the door. I rang the doorbell, secretly hoping they'd forgot about dinner and went out for the evening. No such luck, as moments later my mother answered the door. "Hello! How are my favorite girls doing?"  
  
"Great Grandma." Rory said as we entered the foyer. I nodded in agreement. My mom led us to the living room. As we sat on the couch, my mother said, "Excuse me. I'll be right back." As my mother left the room, I looked at Rory and we shrugged at each other.   
  
I took my compact out of my purse and opened it, looking in the mirror. "Hey. Do my eyes look like one's bigger than the other?" I asked Rory. I stared at her and opened my eyes really wide. She studied them for a moment and said, "No, I think they're all right. Do mine?" She opened her eyes really wide. I looked back and forth between them and said, "No, yours are good too."   
  
"Good, thanks," she said. I folded up the compact and slipped it in my purse just as my parents both entered the room. They were each carrying a wrapped box with a big white bow on the top. They placed them down in front of us smiling.   
  
"Whoa, Mom, Dad, what is this?" I asked them.  
  
They both smiled at each other. "Just some things for you and Rory," Mom said. "Open them."  
  
Rory and I looked at each other and smiled. "You first." I said to her. She started to unwrap her gift. She lifted off the lid, reached inside, and pulled out a pale blue satin sleeveless dress with dark flowers embroidered across the chest. Rory stood up and held it in front of her. "Wow, Grandma, Grandpa, thank you. I love it. But what is this for?"  
  
They smiled. My dad said, "Wait, let your mother open hers first."  
  
Rory sat back down next to me and watched me as I started to open my gift. I reached in the box and pulled out a wedding veil. I held it up, questioningly glancing towards my parents.  
  
"That was mine," my mother explained. "And also my mother's and my grandmother's. Now, you don't have to wear it on your wedding if you don't want to, but it is tradition to pass it down as an engagement present."  
  
I smiled. Before I could say anything, my dad said, "There's something else in that box, too."  
  
I reached in and pulled out another small box with a card attached. I pulled the card out of the envelope. "Congratulations on your Engagement", the front read. I opened it up and read it. At the bottom, my mother had written, "Lorelai, we are very happy for you and wish you lots of happiness in the future. And while we don't say it enough, we are indeed very proud of the person you have become. Love, Mom and Dad."  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. I put a hand over my mouth. "I just. . .Oh my. . . Wow. . . Thank you. But I. ."  
  
"Don't say anything yet, Lorelai. Open the small box," my mother said.  
  
I unwrapped the small box, and found a string of pearls with matching earrings and a bracelet. "Those were also grandmother's, passed down through all the women. Another engagement tradition."  
  
I wiped my tears. I took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, I . . . "  
  
My dad interrupted. "Wait, there's one more thing we want to say. We know that you don't ask for favors often, and that you would never ask us. But you are our daughter, and we love you, and if you let us, we would be more than happy to help you pay for your wedding." I put my hands over my mouth. My parents stared at me smiling. "And we would like you to bring Max along to dinner next week for a little get together. Rory can wear her new dress."  
  
I picked up the card and stared at it, reading it over and over. I looked up at my parents, who were staring at me smiling. I glanced at Rory sitting next to me, an uncomfortable smile on her face. I took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, I am extremely touched right now. I can't thank you enough for all of this. But there's something I need to tell you."   
  
Their smiles faded slightly, but not completely. They both sat down on the couch across from me and stared at me with curious looks. "Yes Lorelai? What is it?" my dad prompted.  
  
I clasped my hands in front of me, fiddling them nervously. "Well, see the thing is that I'm . . . . well, I'm not engaged anymore. We, sort of . . . technically broke up."   
  
Their smiles faded completely this time, and my dad said, "Goodness. What on earth happened?"  
  
My mom repeated it. "Oh my, what happened? Tsk. I knew that man was not good enough for you."  
  
I rolled me eyes towards my mom. "Whoa, Mom, first you never even met him. And second, he didn't break it off. I did."  
  
My mom let out a small gasp of surprise. "What? Why would you do such a thing? You seemed so happy."  
  
I nodded. "I know. I was. I was very happy. But then I realized that. . . there was someone else who made me happier." I glanced at Rory, who smiled.  
  
"And just who might that be?" my father asked.   
  
I stared at my mom for a second as I could practically see the light bulb go off over her head. "Luke. It's Luke isn't it?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. My mom smiled at me. "I knew it. I knew you two would get together eventually."  
  
My dad sighed. "Well, I don't know who this Luke man is, but I guess if that's who you want, it's good you realized now and not after you were married."  
  
"You're absolutely right Dad." I glanced down at the gifts. "But I thank you so much for all this stuff. Should I just . . . "   
  
"No, you keep it. It's yours now," my mother said. "And you keep that dress Rory. It will look beautiful on you."  
  
"Oh, thank you Grandma. Thank you Grandpa." Rory replied.  
  
"Yes, thank you Mom, Dad." I stammered. "For everything. I just. . .wow, thanks for understanding everything and. . . you know. . .just, thanks." I smiled at them.  
  
They both smiled. "You're both welcome. Now, why don't we go see if dinner's ready?" They both walked into the dining room, leaving Rory and I on the couch.  
  
Rory looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Wow. Was that hard for you?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, very. I can't believe they did all this."  
  
Rory smiled. "I know. What did the card say?"  
  
I smiled. "That they're proud of me." A tear slipped down my cheek. I brushed it away.   
  
Rory smiled and gave me a hug. "I am too."   
  
I smiled. "Thank you." I wiped my eyes again. "Whew. Okay. Let's go eat." We stood up and walked into the dining room, our arms linked together.   
-*-  
  
Rory and I arrived home from dinner at quarter to nine. We both changed into pajamas and met back on the couch to watch some TV before bed. At a little after nine, the phone rang. Expecting it to be Luke, I jumped up off the couch and ran to answer it. "Hello?" I said, hoping only to hear his voice.  
  
"Hey. It's me."  
  
I smiled. "Luke! Hey!" I wandered back over to the couch and fell onto it. "I miss you." Rory smiled at me and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I miss you too. I'm still at the diner, but there's no one here. I'm pretty bored."  
  
"Ooh, okay. Need some phone company?"  
  
"Yes please. How was dinner? Did you tell them?"  
  
I grunted. "Ugh. Yes. Luke, you wouldn't believe it. Before I could tell them, they gave me engagement presents!"  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope, and they were such sweet presents. Stuff from my great grandmother, things she wore at her wedding. And. . . ya know, it was just strange. They were so excited for me."   
  
"Oh. So after they gave you everything, then you told them?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And what did they say?"  
  
"They were surprised, of course. But my mom was happy that it was you."  
  
I could hear the shock in his voice. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. She's always asking me about you. And my dad just said that it's good I made a decision now and not after the wedding."  
  
"Yeah. Gotta agree with him there. Oh, hold on a second." I reached up and grabbed a few strands of hair and started wrapping them around my finger. A few seconds later, he returned. "Okay, I'm back. So I was thinking that. . ."  
  
"That maybe they should gather up all the contestants from every reality show ever made and ship them off to Bora Bora to live in an isolated community so they can never bother us again?"  
  
He laughed. "Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking."  
  
I laughed. "Great minds think alike."  
  
"So, anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should actually have a real date soon. I mean, we've never officially had one yet."  
  
I smiled. "No we haven't. Good idea."   
  
"Tomorrow night? My place, 7 o'clock?"  
  
"Your place?" I smiled. "Are you gonna cook me something?"  
  
"Maybe . . . You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Okay. But who's going to watch the diner?"  
  
"I already asked one of the waiters to close up tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Great. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I hung up the phone, smiling to myself. I sighed, thinking about our first date. I ran into the kitchen to tell Rory about it.  
-*-  
  
Saturday Night  
  
As I stood in front of Luke's front door, I pulled out my compact and quickly checked my face and hair. Satisfied, I put it away, then glanced down at my dress to make sure it looked all right. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps inside, and as they neared the door, I suddenly felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement.   
  
Luke pulled open the door and greeted me with a warm smile. He looked fabulous in a black suit and black shirt, coincidentally the ones I picked out for him just weeks ago.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Wow. You look great."   
  
I smiled. "Thanks. So do you. I knew you liked being GQ'ed up like Regis."   
  
He laughed. "Come in." I smiled and walked inside. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and placed my purse on the table by the door. He walked me to dinner table, which was already set for two, complete with candlelight. A bottle of wine sat chilled in a bucket on the side. Luke helped me push in my chair, and then he walked over to the counter and finished the meal.  
  
"Wow, dinner smells wonderful Luke. Smells Italian. What is it?"  
  
He smiled. "It's chicken parmagian with angel hair pasta and French bread."   
  
My eyes lit up. "Mmm. Sounds excellent."   
  
He walked over with two plates. "And here's salad to start." He sat down across from me and smiled. "Wine?"  
  
"Yes please." He poured two glasses and handed one to me. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." He held up his glass. "To our first date, may it be as perfect as you."   
  
I smiled shyly as we tapped our glasses together. We started on our salads, and then moved on to the main course. As we ate, I realized that this was not like any other first date I'd been on. There was no "get to know each other" conversations. Since we already knew so many things about each other, we talked like an old married couple. We told each other about our day, we talked about Rory, and about the townspeople who kept gossiping about us. Just light easygoing conversations.   
  
After we finished dinner, we moved to the couch. He sat down first, and I sat down next to him, leaning against him, resting my head on his shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and with his other hand, he reached down and clasped my hand. We sat that way for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the moment. Then I said, "Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long have you liked me? I mean, really liked me?"  
  
He laughed. "A very long time. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"You liked me when you were with Rachel?"  
  
"That's why she left."  
  
"What?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"That's why she left. She knew I wasn't in love with her anymore. She knew I was in love with you. She could see it."  
  
I smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss. Then I rested my head back on his shoulder. "Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was single for a long time. Why didn't you ever ask me out?"  
  
"I thought you would say no."  
  
"Oh. So how come you were always so gruff, always lecturing me, always teasing me. You never let your soft side show."  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want it to seem so obvious that I liked you, I guess."  
  
"Oh." I paused. "Luke?"  
  
He laughed. "Another question?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes. Just a few more."  
  
"Okay. What?"  
  
"Remember that conversation at my house about you being a loner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you really mean all that?"  
  
"No. Not all of it. It was party true though. I didn't like living with Rachel. But not because I wanted to be a loner, just because I wanted. . . well, I wanted it to be you."  
  
I smiled to myself. "Really? That whole conversation was indirectly about me?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
I paused for a moment. Then I picked my head up off his shoulder and stared at him. "Luke?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes?"  
  
I gave him a kiss. "I love you."  
  
He smiled and kissed me back. "I love you too."  
  
I rested my head back on his shoulder and shut my eyes. He gave me a kiss on the top of my head, then he started smoothing my hair with his hand. As I sat there with Luke, I felt calm, peaceful, and protected, but most of all, I felt happy. I wondered what he was thinking, and I hoped he was as happy as I was.  
  
After awhile, I lifted up my head and said, "Well, I better get going."  
  
"Oh, okay. Did you walk? Want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, I drove. Thank you though." I stood up and he walked me to door. I grabbed my purse from the table and I pulled out my keys. He opened the door for me. "Luke, thanks for dinner. I had an incredible time."  
  
He smiled. "You're welcome. And so did I." He leaned forward and gave me a kiss. "Goodbye."  
  
I smiled. "Goodbye." I walked out of the apartment. As the door closed behind me, I sighed, hoping that every date with Luke could be as perfect as that one.  
  
Two weeks later (Saturday)  
  
Rory suddenly got a crazy idea to clean out the hall closet, so she and I sat on the hallway floor surrounded by junk. "What is the purpose of keeping this?" she asked, holding up an old broken can opener. I shrugged. "Toss it." She put it in the garbage bag.   
  
I took the lid off an old shoe box and looked inside. "Ooh, here's our collection of plastic cutlery from random fast food places."  
  
Rory made a face. "Toss it. We can afford real silverware now."  
  
"But it's sentimental." I pulled out a fork. "This one is from Wendy's. Mmm. They have good burgers."  
  
Rory repeated, "Toss it." I frowned. I put the fork back and tossed the box in the garbage can. As Rory went through a box of old dish towels, she said, "So where are you going tonight?"  
  
I picked up an old pair of shoes and threw them in the garbage can. "Oh, to the movies. Where are you going with Dean?"  
  
Rory picked up a towel and smelled it. She made a face, then threw the whole box of towels away. "Dinner and miniature golfing with Lane and Henry."  
  
"Ooh, that sounds fun." I said. "Wow, so Mrs. Kim must really like Henry huh?"  
  
Rory smiled. "Yeah, she loves him!"  
  
"Hmm. And that doesn't bother Lane?"  
  
"Nope. She thought it would, but it doesn't."  
  
I smiled. "Wow, that's great."  
  
"Yeah. They're so cute together." She picked up an old phone book. "This is from 1996. I think we can update to a newer one." She tossed it in the garbage can.   
  
"Oh, it's getting kind of full. Let me switch the bags." I stood up and smushed everything down. Then I lifted out the bag. It was really heavy. "Rory, hold the garbage can so I can pull the bag out." Still sitting on the floor, she grabbed the handles. I tugged the bag hard and it finally lifted out. "Ow!" I exclaimed, dropping the bag on the floor. I put a hand on my neck.  
  
"Mom! What happened?" Rory stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"My neck. I pulled something in my neck."   
  
"Let's sit down." Rory walked me to the couch. "I'll get you an ice pack."  
  
"No, I think I need something hot. Bring me a towel soaked in hot water."  
  
"Okay." Rory walked into the kitchen and returned a minute later with the towel. I wrapped it around my neck and lay back on the couch.   
  
"Ah. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to relax. Just throw all that junk back in the closet. We'll finish it another day."  
  
"Okay." Rory walked towards the closet, and I heard her putting everything back. A few minutes later, she came and sat next to me. "Mom? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it feels better already."   
  
She smiled. "Good. I'm gonna go get ready."  
  
"Okay." Rory walked into her room. I reached over and grabbed the remote and started flipping channels. Twenty minutes later Rory came out of her room. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going now. When are you leaving?"  
  
I checked my watch. "Oh, in about an hour."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Have fun."  
  
Rory left. I turned off the TV, then I went to heat up the leftover Chinese food for dinner. When I was finished eating, I went upstairs to get ready. I put on a pair of cutoff denim shorts and a button down sleeveless shirt. Then I grabbed a sweater in case the movie theater was cold. I pulled my hair into a bun, sprayed on a little perfume, and went downstairs to wait for Luke. He was going to walk to my house to pick me up and then we were going to walk to the movies.  
  
Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I jumped off the couch and ran to answer it. Luke was standing there in jeans and a T-shirt, smiling. I greeted him with a kiss.  
  
"You all ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yup. Let's go." I walked out and pulled the door shut behind me. He held out his hand. I grabbed it and we started walking to the theater.   
As we got near the center of town, Luke and I could see people smiling at us. We looked at each other and smiled. "I still don't see why everyone is so enthralled with us." I said.  
  
"I know. Let's give them something to talk about though." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. He smiled. "That should keep them talking for awhile."  
  
I smiled. I glanced towards the dance studio. I saw Miss Patty and Taylor looking at us and talking. They smiled and waved at us. I smiled back and we continued to the theater.   
-*-  
  
Luke and I sat in the back of the theater, trying to prohibit any people from sitting behind us and talking about us. We shared popcorn and a jumbo soda with two straws. About halfway through the movie, Luke reached down and put his hand on my knee. He looked at me cutely, as if seeing if I was okay with it. I smiled and gave him a light nod. He smiled and started moving his fingers in a circling motion on my knee. I laughed. He removed his hand and looked at me questioningly. I whispered. "That tickles." He smiled and whispered, "Sorry." He put his hand back on my knee and left it there for the rest of the movie.   
  
When the movie was over, we walked to the diner. We went inside, got two cups of coffee, then went upstairs to his apartment. I hung up my sweater on the doorknob and slid off my sandals, and then we brought our coffees over to the couch and just talked. After awhile, I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. "Ow!" I exclaimed. I sat up.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked, concerned.  
  
I rubbed my neck. "Ow, my neck. I pulled it earlier today, and now it hurts again."  
  
"Aww. What can I do? How about a massage?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "You give massages?"  
  
He smiled. "Only to you." He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up and led me to the bed. "Here, lay down on your stomach." I gave him a curious smile, but I complied. I felt weird on his bed, since even though we'd had six dates already, we hadn't done anything more than intense kissing. We had both decided not to rush into anything.   
  
I lay on the bed near the edge and he stood next to the bed. I rested my head on his pillow. He started massaging my back, and an electric chill ran down my spine. The feel of his hands on me made my heart race. He slowly moved up to my shoulders and neck. "Mmm," I said. "That feels nice. You're surprisingly gentle for such a manly man."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, well, don't tell anyone." He continued around my neck and shoulders for a few minutes. Then I lifted up my head a little and said, "Luke?"  
  
"What?" he said, as he kept massaging.  
  
"Who really picked out your curtains?"   
  
He laughed. "I did, okay?"  
  
I rested my head back down and started giggling. I started singing, "Luke likes frilly curtains. Luke likes frilly curtains."  
  
"Hey. I know something about you."   
  
I stopped singing and looked at him. "What?" I asked curiously.  
  
He smiled, held up his hands, and said, "I know where you're ticklish." He started tickling my knees. I screamed and started laughing. "Stop! Okay! I won't make fun of your curtains. Stop!" He laughed and stopped tickling me.   
  
He resumed massaging my shoulders. After a few more minutes, I couldn't help it. I started giggling again. "Okay. That's it." he said. He started tickling me on my waist. I laughed and rolled over toward the other side of the bed so he couldn't reach me. He crawled onto the bed towards me and kept tickling me. I kept wiggling around and laughing. "Stop!" Tears were running down my face from laughing too hard. I reached up, grabbed his head and pulled him towards me and kissed him. He stopped tickling me to return the kiss. As he pulled away, I said, "There. No more giggling. No more tickling. Deal?"   
  
He smiled. "Deal." He leaned down and kissed me again. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him tightly towards me. We were lying right next to each other on our sides, and as the kissing started to get a little more heated, he stopped and looked at me. "Do you want to?"  
  
I nodded. "Do you?"  
  
He nodded. We smiled at each other. I slowly reached towards his belt and started unbuckling it. I slid the belt out of the loops and dropped it on the floor. He stared into my eyes as he started unbuttoning my shirt, starting at the top and slowly making his way down. After he undid the last button, I slid off the shirt and rolled off my side onto my back. He leaned over me and kissed me, first on my lips, then down my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm lips move down my chest to my stomach. Then he stopped. I opened my eyes to see why. He was staring at me. I propped myself up on my elbows. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just want to make sure you're completely ready."  
  
I smiled. I sat up and hugged him. I whispered in his ear, "I am."  
  
As I leaned back onto the pillow, he smiled. He slowly reached down and unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off. I sat up again and kissed him. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He stood up and slid off his jeans, then crawled back onto the bed. We paused for a moment, each of us down to just our undergarments, and stared into each other's eyes, almost sort of recognizing and thinking about what was about to happen. We smiled at each other as I leaned back against the pillow and pulled him on top of me.  
-*-  
  
Several hours later, I woke up with my head on Luke's chest with his arms around me. I smiled to myself, then looked up at him. He was awake, just staring at me. "Hey," he said, smiling.  
  
I smiled. "Hi. What are you doing?"  
  
He kissed my forehead. "Watching you sleep."  
  
I smiled. "What time is it?"  
  
He glanced over to the nightstand. "Almost 2."  
  
My eyes widened. "Oh my God! Rory's probably worried sick!" I jumped out of bed with the sheet wrapped around me. I looked around the floor for my clothes. "Where are my all my clothes?"  
  
Luke sat up in the bed. "Whoa, honey, calm down. Rory called here when you were asleep. I told her you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, okay, good. Thanks. I still better get going."  
  
"Okay, I'll drive you." He stood up and started getting dressed. I gathered up my clothes and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later I came out and found him waiting by the door, holding my sweater. He helped me put it on. I slipped on my sandals and we went downstairs to his truck.  
  
As he drove me to my house, I said, "Luke. I had a really great time."  
  
He smiled. "Me too. I'm glad we took our time with everything. That made it more special."  
  
I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Wow. Luke, I just. . . .this is just the most. . .magical relationship I've ever had. Who would've thought everything could be so perfect?"  
  
He smiled. "I know. I think about that everyday, and I just. . .I can't remember what my life was like before we were together."   
  
"Me either," I said. He pulled up to my house, and opened the car door for me. He walked me up to the porch. "Thanks Luke. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." We kissed goodnight, and I walked inside smiling. I walked right to Rory's room, where she was fast asleep. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder.   
  
"Hmm," she groaned, turning towards me and opening her eyes slightly.  
  
"Rory," I whispered. "Rory, I'm home now."  
  
"Mmmkay. Night." She turned back over and went back to sleep. I tiptoed out of her room and went upstairs.  
  
Two weeks Later (Friday)  
  
As we got out of the car and walked up to the front door of my parents' house, I grabbed Luke's hand. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"A little," he admitted.  
  
"They're really nice," Rory said, walking ahead of us.  
  
I looked at Luke and shook my head. He smiled. "And they just called you yesterday out of the blue and told you to bring me along?"  
  
"Yeah. It shocked me too." I said. We were standing on the porch, Rory in front, with Luke and I behind her holding hands. "Wait Rory." I turned to Luke. "Here's a tip. If there's a lull in the conversation, just compliment something. Anything, like a portrait or a fork or even a toothpick. Everything, and I mean everything, has a story. That will fill dead space easily."  
  
He nodded. "Okay, got it. How do I look? "  
  
I looked him up and down. I smiled. "Absolutely perfect." His black suit was perfectly creased, his face clean-shaven, and his hair freshly cut. I leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Okay, Rory. Go for it."  
  
Rory reached over and rang the bell. I took a deep breath as I waited for the door to open. When it did, both of my parents were standing there smiling.   
  
"Hello!," my mother said, "Come on in."  
  
Rory walked in and stepped to the side. Me and Luke walked in. "Um, Mom, Dad, this is Luke Danes."  
  
"Nice to see you again Luke." My mother said, extending her hand. He shook it and said, "Yes, nice to see you too."  
  
"Yes, we've heard so much about you." My dad extended his hand and Luke shook it. "I've made martinis. Let's have a drink before dinner."  
  
My parents led us into the living room. My mom sat on the couch. Rory and I sat on the couch across from her while Luke helped my dad hand out martinis. They handed them out to me and my mother, then got some for themselves; then my dad handed Rory a coke and sat down next to my mother. Luke sat down next me on the couch and I laced my fingers through his. We sipped our drinks.   
  
My father said, "So, Luke, we've heard a lot about your diner. You own it? That must be a big job."  
  
"Oh, yes sir. It used to be my father's hardware store. Several years ago when my father passed away, I remodeled it into a diner. It's been great working in the same place that brought my father so many years of happiness."  
  
"Hmm." My father nodded appreciatively.  
  
"That's very nice," my mother said. "And you must have wonderful food, since these girls eat there everyday."  
  
Luke laughed. "Oh yeah, they are what's kept me in business for so long."  
  
"Yeah, Luke makes the greatest burger, Grandma," Rory added. "You'll have to try it sometime."  
  
My mother smiled. "Yes, that would be nice."   
  
There was a brief silence. Then Luke cleared his throat and said, "That's a beautiful lamp you've got over there." My parents turned around to look at it. I looked at Luke and we smiled. "Good one." I whispered.  
  
My mom turned back smiling. "Thank you. We got that in Paris several years ago. Remember Richard?"   
  
"Ah yes," my dad replied. "It was the last one in the store, so you insisted we buy it right away, and then we had to carry it with us up the Eiffel Tower." Both my parents laughed.   
  
"Ah, it was worth it," my mother said. "It has gorgeous craftsmanship, very intricate details."  
  
"Yes. A fine piece of work." my father added. "Well, what do you say we head to the table?"  
  
"Oh, that's a good idea," my mother said, standing up. She and my dad walked into the living room ahead of us. Luke, Rory and I slowly stood up and looked at each other.   
  
"So far so good," Rory said. "See, they're not so bad?" Rory headed to the dining room.   
  
"So, how are you holding up?" I asked Luke.  
  
"Pretty good so far. Do you think they like me?"  
  
I smiled. "I think they love you." I kissed him. "I know I do."  
  
He smiled. "Okay. Let's go eat." He took my hand and we walked to the dining room. My mom and dad sat at their usual places at either end. Rory was on one side, and Luke and I sat across from her. We were served our meals, and we started eating. The dinner conversation went very smoothly. Luke asked my dad about the insurance business and his travels. My mom asked Rory about how she's spending her vacation time. Rory asked my mom about her new candlesticks, which my mom was thrilled to talk about, but surprised the heck out of me. I don't know how Rory always seem to notice new things in that house, but she's become a pro in spotting them.   
  
After we finished dinner and dessert, my dad invited Luke into the library for brandy. Luke gave me a kiss before standing up and following my dad out of the room. I smiled as I watched him walk out.  
  
"My, Lorelai," my mother said. "You certainly look happy."  
  
I smiled at my mother. "That's because I am, Mom."  
  
"Grandma, it's so cute!" Rory said. "You should see how they act when they think no one is watching. They're like teenagers."  
  
I laughed. "We are not!"  
  
Rory smiled. "Oh, yes you are."  
  
"Well, I think that's wonderful Lorelai," my mother said, "It's great that you're so happy."  
  
"Thank you Mom." I said. "I just can't explain it. I've got an amazing kid and an incredible boyfriend. And I. . .well, I guess I just never knew how great life could be until these past few months." Mom and Rory both smiled at me.  
  
We moved into the living room and talked for awhile. It was actually very nice, just the girls. Rory talked about Dean for a bit, and my mom suggested she bring him to dinner sometime. I talked about Luke some more, and my mother even recanted her story of the first time she met my father. I don't remember ever sharing a moment like that with her. It was as if all the pieces of my life were finally coming together.   
  
A little while later, Luke and my dad came into the room. I stood up. "We should get going."   
  
"Oh. I suppose it is getting rather late," my mother said. She walked over to Luke. "Luke, it was a pleasure seeing you again." They shook hands.   
  
"The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for dinner. Everything was great." Luke turned around to shake my Dad's hand. "And thank you sir. It was nice to see you."  
  
My dad smiled at Luke and said, "You too Luke. Please come again any time. You're always welcome here."  
  
"Thank you sir," Luke replied. We made our way to the door. Rory and I said goodbye and soon we found ourselves safely on the front porch.   
  
"Oh my God. That was almost fun." I admitted.  
  
"Yeah, you and Grandma were talking like regular people," Rory said.  
  
I laughed. "I know! I couldn't believe it!"   
  
Luke laughed. "Lorelai, your parents are so nice. You had me worried for nothing."  
  
"Trust me, they're not always like that. What did you and my Dad talk about that whole time?"  
  
Luke smiled. "Oh, nothing much. You know, work, investments, normal guy stuff."  
  
I smiled. "Sorry I missed it."  
  
"I'll reenact it later for you."  
  
I laughed. "Great, thanks."  
  
We walked to the Jeep and Luke drove us back to Stars Hollow. We drove to the diner first. He got out, and I got out to get into the drivers' seat. We stopped in front of the Jeep, and I gave him a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," he said. He walked into the diner, and I climbed into the driver's seat. I sighed. "Rory?"  
  
"Yeah Mom?"  
  
I smiled. "I think these are the best days of our lives."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I would have to agree with you there."  
  
One month later  
  
On Saturday morning, I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the phone ring. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around me, "Rory!" I yelled down the stairs. "Can you get that!" I went into my bedroom. The phone stopped ringing, so I assumed she had answered it. I got dressed and walked down the steps. Rory was standing in the kitchen next to the table.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked her, pulling a mug out of the cabinet.  
  
"Nothing." She walked over and grabbed my mug. "Oh, mom, why don't we go to Luke's for breakfast, okay? My treat?"  
  
I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."   
  
She smiled. "Great, let's go."  
  
We walked to the diner, and since it was a weekend, it was pretty busy. Of course, the first thing I did was look around for Luke. "Do you see Luke anywhere?"  
  
She glanced around. "Nope, no where. He's probably in the back, Mom."  
  
She led me to a table and we sat down. "So, what are you gonna get?"  
  
"Oh, definitely pancakes. You?"  
  
"Same here," she replied. I continued to glance around looking for Luke. I saw several other waiters walking around, but not Luke. After a few minutes, Ceasar walked over to us and took our order. We gave it to him, and before he walked away, I asked, "Um, do you know where Luke is?"  
  
I saw him quickly glance at Rory, then he said, "Oh, I think he had to run an errand. He'll be back later."  
  
"Oh. Okay thanks." Ceasar walked away. I smiled at Rory and shrugged.   
  
A few minutes later, Ceasar brought us our coffee, and then about twenty minutes after that, he brought us our plates. We started eating, and I noticed Rory kept checking her watch. "You have something to do today hon?"  
  
She finished chewing and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, what's with the constant watch checking?"  
  
She paused briefly. "Oh, nothing. I just really like how it looks on me."  
  
I narrowed my eyes towards her. "Uh, yeah, it is nice."  
  
"Thank you." She continued eating. I shrugged to myself and continued eating my breakfast. When we both finished, Rory walked over to the counter to pay. I saw her talking to Ceasar, and I wondered what they could possibly be talking about. I waited for her by the door. She finished paying and walked over to me. We both walked outside.  
  
"Were you just talking to Ceasar in there?" I asked her.  
  
"Um, yeah. He asked me how are meals were."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yup. That's it. Nothing else."  
  
"Looked like you were talking about something else."  
  
"Nope, nothing else."  
  
"Okay. Ready to go home?"  
  
I saw her check her watch. "Um, no not yet. Why don't we walk around town for a bit first."  
  
I looked at her curiously. "Um, all right." We walked towards the gazebo and sat down inside it. We looked around at the townspeople walking around. "So, how's everything? How's Dean?"  
  
She smiled. "Oh, he's good. He's great. Just great. How's Luke?"   
  
I smiled. "Perfect. Everything has been going so well with us. The past few months have just been a thrill. He makes me so happy."  
  
She smiled. "I can tell."  
  
"What about you?" I asked her. "You like Luke right?"  
  
She laughed. "Are you kidding? I love Luke. He's so great. He's always been like a dad to me."  
  
I sighed. "Yeah. Good. I'm glad you like him."  
  
Rory checked her watch. "Ooh! So, you wanna head home now?"  
  
I gave her a curious look. "Sure. Trying to catch something on TV?"  
  
"No. Uh, let's go home." We stood up and started towards the house. As we walked up to the porch, Rory said, "Oh, I need to get something out of the car. You go on in."  
  
"Okay." I pushed open the door and walked inside. I walked towards the living room, intending to sit on the couch and watch TV. I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked around the room and found it covered with daisies. Yellow daisies everywhere. On the couches, on the chairs, on the coffee table, on the stairs, on the television, on the desk, on the floor, on the fireplace, everywhere. Yellow daisies covered everything. I looked around with my mouth wide open.  
  
"I heard you like yellow daisies," a familiar voice said behind me.  
  
I turned around and found Luke standing behind me. "Oh my God. Luke, what is all this?"  
  
Luke smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. I clapped a hand over my mouth as I watched him get down on one knee. Tears welled up in my eyes and slowly started trickling down my face. He held my hand and said, "Lorelai, when I'm with you, I feel like there's nothing in the world we can't do. I have never felt so much love for one person before in my entire life. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. Will you marry me?"  
  
With a constant stream of tears falling down my face, I smiled and nodded. "Yes! Absolutely, positively yes!" He smiled and put the ring on my finger. He stood up and wrapped me in a hug, picking me off my feet and spinning around. I laughed as he put me back on the floor. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I love you."  
  
I smiled back through my tears of joy. "I love you too. And I want nothing more in this world than to marry you." We leaned towards each other and kissed. It was one of those soft and gentle, yet intense, magical kisses that you can only have with your soul mate. As our lips slowly broke apart from each other, our faces stayed close together, our noses touching slightly as we smiled at each other and stared into each other's eyes. "Hey." He whispered. "Let's go out front."  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously. He didn't say anything. He took my hand and led me to the front door. He opened the door, and gestured for me to go out first. I walked onto the porch. I gasped as I saw Rory and half the town standing outside. Sookie, Lane, Dean, Babette, Morey, Taylor, Patty, and Kirk were all in front of the large crowd that was standing on my lawn. I stood on the porch, looking at them oddly. Luke stood next to me and raised up my hand with the ring on it. "She said yes!"  
  
Everyone immediately started clapping and cheering. Rory ran up and gave me a huge hug. I laughed. "You knew about this? Everyone knew about this?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah. I had to keep you out of the house for the morning. And we gathered everyone together to have a party. Everything's ready at Babette's." Rory gave me a kiss, and then she and the townspeople started heading over to Babette's.  
  
I turned to Luke and smiled. "Boy, you're pretty lucky I said yes, or you would've had a lot of disappointed fans out here."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, well, that was a risk I was willing to take."  
  
He put his hands on my waist, and I rested my hands on his shoulder. I exhaled loudly, "Wow. So we have a party to go to."  
  
He smiled. "Yes. A party in your honor. You ready?"  
  
I nodded excitedly. "Yup. Let's go celebrate!" We held hands as we walked towards Babette's house. I stopped him on the porch. "Luke?"  
  
He turned to me. "Yeah?"  
  
I smiled. "Who's going to clean up all those daisies?"  
  
He laughed. "I told Kirk he has to do it or I wouldn't serve him at the diner anymore."  
  
I laughed. "Good plan." We walked hand in hand into the house to celebrate our engagement. For once, all the townspeople were right. Luke and I really did belong together. And now we would be, forever.   
  
The End  
*******  



End file.
